Jealousy at its Best
by orangepencils
Summary: Howl reflects on some of his feelings. Especially his jealous streak for some of these people that keep interfering with Sophie.


Jealousy at its Best

**Jealousy at its Best**

**Good evening! Well this is the second of my four stories that I wrote today. I actually had started this a long time ago, but lost the will to write it. Today I decided, I was going to put a "the end" to it and indeed I did! Enjoy!**

**173**

**Summary: Howl reflects on some of his feelings. Especially his jealous streak for some of these people that keep interfering with Sophie. Comedy Humor Romance One-Shot.**

**Edited: September 27****th**** 2008**

**Disclaimer: This is wild!**

Jealousy at its Best

Howl's POV

It was only a few months after the ordeal with the missing Prince Turnip. Maybe it was only weeks, I didn't know and I didn't care. The point was I was upset. The reason why I was upset was because of Sophie's good heart. Even though she kept telling me that she loved me and only me, she still went around kissing guys… Alright so it wasn't like when she kissed me, but still. Did she have to kiss her sister's co-worker on the cheek the other day? No. Did she have to kiss Prince Turnip Head Justin? Certainly not! And I preferred him as a turnip anyways. Did she have to kiss the dog? Let me think about that, no. Did she have to kiss Calcifer? Why would she? Did she have to greet everyone with a kiss? NO! Just a few select people.

"Port Haven door." I heard Calcifer say in the distance. I turned just in time to see the source of my turmoil walk in and put her basket on the floor. There had to be a way to make sure that incidents such as the ones with Heen and that Turnip of a head didn't happen again. A way to make sure that Sophie would remain mine for good and I wouldn't have to share her.

"Back already?" I asked her leaning on the table. It normally took her a good hour at the market to get the regular things.

"There wasn't much at the market this morning." She said as she put the articles away. I watched, mesmerized by her moving figure.

"What are you thinking about?" I was snapped out of my reverie by her dulcet tones. To think that I would be the one that would hear this voice every morning and every night. It brought a victorious smile to my beautiful face. No other man would ever hear her laugh when she was tickled in certain places.

"Absolutely nothing that might be of interest to you." If she knew that I was thinking so deeply into simple things such as friendly kisses, she would question herself about my sanity.

"You seem pensive." She said eyeing me suspiciously. The conversation would have gone on had it not been for the Kingsburry door.

"I'll get it." She answered the door and it was her supposedly good friend Mr. Hills from a neighboring flower shop. As always, she had to greet him with a kiss on the cheek. Had she greeted me with a kiss when she had returned? No-surrey. None for me! Well we would have a talk about this after Mr. Hills would leave. Lucky for me, he left quickly and I was able to investigate on this situation.

"Sophie, I have something to ask you." I told her as calmly as possible.

"I knew something was on your mind. What is it?" She said with a sigh. There was a pause before I asked her with my most serious expression the question that had been on my mind for the longest of times.

"Why do you kiss other men on the cheek when you greet them?" Sophie and Calcifer burst up laughing. I didn't see what was so funny about this and I hadn't asked for the fire demon's opinion.

"You stay out of this. I didn't ask for your input." Calcifer didn't say another word and I was able to return to the important discussion that I was having with Sophie.

"It's just a polite way of greeting them. What's wrong with being polite? I know your mannerism lack in some domains, but there's nothing wrong with being polite." There's nothing wrong with being polite, there's everything wrong with kissing other guys when half of the town likes to gossip about us being a couple.

"But can't you just shake their hands or something?" Sophie's eyes widened as though she had realized something.

"Would the great master Howl be jealous?"

"Me? Jealous of them? Ha! Why would I be jealous of them? What do they have that I don't?" When you thought of it, I had the upper hand. Sophie was living with moi, I had a superb and intelligent apprentice, Calcifer heated everything I asked him to, I lived in a flying castle, I was a wonderful, talented and a beautiful wizard and I could transform into a bird. The only thing that was at my disadvantage was the number of men that followed Sophie around.

"Oh come on Howl, you are jealous. You just can't admit it." She had her little grin on. So, she thought she could get me at my own game did she?

"Why would I be jealous?" So what if I was?

"You know, if you're jealous that means that you have deep feelings for that particular person." She looked at me with her deep brown eyes and I couldn't help but give her a faint smile.

"Is it so wrong if I have feelings for you?" I told her sweetly. She smiled in return.

"No, that's fine. But I think I know why you feel this way."

"You do?" She nodded and got closer to me. Instinctively I closed my eyes and cupped her cheek with my hand. Our lips met in a brief but wonderful kiss.

"Feel better?" She asked. How could I not? My only answer was a second kiss. Maybe being jealous wasn't so bad. It did have its advantages.

**THE END**

**Cute no? Well this is my third HMC fic. I have two other ideas for HMC. Might do them sooner than expected… Read and review please!**

**Thanks and now I shall go and wallow in my immense pain… I feel like crap…**

**Good night!**

**Op**


End file.
